


The Perfect Follower

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel as God, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love your writing, but I've been too shy to ask for anything. So, I'm craving some dark Sassy and was wondering if you could help me out. I'm thinking Godstiel kidnapping Sam? And making him into his good little pet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Follower

**Author's Note:**

> i don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cas walked into Sam’s room, without saying anything.

He’d been keeping Sam close to him for months, slowly working him into shape and into the perfect follower for Cas.

Sam turned suddenly, hearing the doors open and shut, but grew less tense when he saw it was Cas.

“Cas…err..God…I..I…”

“It is alright for your slip up, Sam.” Cas said calmly, as Sam dropped his head. Cas touched Sam’s head, hand running through the silky hair. “I know that you mean the best. You are still caught on before.”

“I’m sorry…I don’t…I don’t mean to be.”

“Again. It is alright.” Cas said, and Sam looked up.

“I’m…I’m not going to be reprimanded?” Sam asked softly.

“Of course not Sam.” Cas said, studying Sam’s gaze. He had honed the former hunter well, it seemed. Sam never had much of a fight. Not like he used to. Unlike the first few weeks Cas had taken him here. “I can tell by your heart you only have good intentions. There is no need to punish someone for that.”

Sam nodded, pressing into Cas touch.

“Thank you.” Sam said.

“Of course. Studying is going well?”

“Yes.” Sam nodded.

“I am glad. I believe that it is time for you to have a break.” Cas said, starting to free himself from his pants.

Sam dropped to his knees, looking up at Cas, hazel eyes so innocent looking.

“Good boy, Sam.” Cas murmured, hand locking in Sam’s hair, as he angled his cock to Sam’s lips.

Sam opened his mouth, and started to suck down Cas’ cock, making the angel-turned-god groan softly.

“Such a good follower.” Cas praised softly as Sam started to suck on Cas’ cock, tongue swirling where it could under the weight of the member in his mouth. “Growing into my perfect little follower.” Cas said, looking down at Sam.

Sam hummed around Cas cock, and Cas groaned, before a small pack of lube appeared in his hand.

“Finger yourself open. I wish to have both of your ends filled.”

Sam obeyed Cas quickly, and soon Cas could hear the squelch of lube against Sam’s ass.

“Good.” Cas praised again.

Sam started to fuck himself back on his fingers and suck Cas’ cock, keeping his eyes on Cas the entire time.

“Good.” Cas repeated. “If you remain vigilant in your studies, and vigilant when I wish to have you, I may fuck you soon, and I promise, it will be one to remember, Sam.”

Sam gave another hum around Cas’ cock, and Cas moaned softly, other hand wrapping in Sam’s hair, and he could tell how hard the Winchester was getting.

“You shall taste my seed soon, Sam. Once you do, I shall let you come. But not before. Continue to play with your hole as I fuck your mouth.”

Sam shut his eyes, groaning around the cock in his mouth, as Cas’ hips started to thrust, and Cas smiled softly with each grunt, watching his pliant Winchester do his bidding.

 _The perfect little follower_. Cas mused to himself.


End file.
